Reliving the Hour
by Sakura Heki
Summary: It's Daylight's Savings, time is pushed back one hour. You get another chance to turn something right. It's been a tradition for the past three years for the four kuniochi to relive that hour, redoing everthing, and changing they're mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:It's Daylight's Savings, and the clock is pushed back one hour. You get another chance to turn something right. It's been a tradition for the past three years for the four kuniochi to relive that hour, redoing everthing, and changing they're mistakes. People have become accustomed to it and let them be, but this year they make more then one mistake that they must fix before the hour is up and the tradition broken. But if they don't fix their mistakes, will the tradition mean as much as it did?**

**Not ownin' **

**Read then Review!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Live the Hour**

* * *

One minute before the clock struck eleven. One minute until I meet Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

Daylight savings had arrived and we had one hour to run wild or do something stupid and outrageous. And then relive that hour fixing every mistake we made. Every little arguement. Last year, we had almost run out of time when Tenten realized that she had liked Lee two minutes before midnight. He had asked her out during our time and she decline. So we ended up running up and down the streets trying to find Lee. When the clocks all over town chimed midnight we had believed the tradition had been broken. So we sulked back to where Tenten stood only to find Lee hugging her tightly tears of joy running down her face.

"...Only five seconds left...four...three...two...one...time to live the hour to its fullest," I began down the stairs my knee length jacket wrapped tightly around my body, making sure none of my out-fit was seen. At least not until I met up with the girls.I fidgeted slightly with the collar of my jacket as I walked to our meeting spot near the gate. I let my eyes scan the area looking for the three girls. I spotted them and Tenten waved me over.

I began down the stairs my knee length jacket wrapped tightly around my body, making sure none of my out-fit was seen. At least not until I met up with the girls.I fidgeted slightly with the collar of my jacket as I walked to our meeting spot near the gate. I let my eyes scan the area looking for the three girls. I spotted them and Tenten waved me over. 

"Hey," I said holding my hand up in greeting. They nodded a greeting.

"So we ready?" Ino asked. Silence was the answer.

"I have a bad feeling about this year..." Tenten confessed, Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Tenten's right, something doesn't seem right," Hinata added her input softly.

"You're going to break the tradition because of a bad feeling?" Ino exclaimed.

"It's not really a tradition, this is only the fourth year," Tenten stated crossing her arms. I sighed and began unbuttoning my jacket, it was too warm for a winter knee length jacket.I shrugged the jacket off and slung it over my shoulder.

"There is no way in hell we breaking this, I didn't come out here in public,_ in this_, just to go home and do nothing," I said gesturing to my orange Victoria's Secret lace babydoll. The other three looked toward me and their eyes widened slightly.

"Damn! Someone plans on getting some tonight!" Ino teased, grinning.

"So...what's the occasion?" Tenten asked smirking.

"New club, pajamas only. Heard some Jounins talking about it and I thought I'd check it out," I replied shrugging, folding my arms over my chest in modesty.

"Sounds fun," Ino remarked.

"Well, let's get this part over with, before anyone sees us," Tenten said shooting a glance in my way.

"Hey, it wasn't me who came up with the vow," I raised my hands in defense, glaring at Ino.

"Enough bitching, we've been standing her for the past ten minutes wasting our time," Ino cried in exasperation, "Tenten, start the vow."

Tenten sighed, but obliged, "We come together as time is relived,"

"Taking risks and broadening our horizens, while living," Hinata continued.

"Living our mistakes until the clock chimes twelve," Ino said.

"Reliving the hour, without breaking our tradition," I stated rolling my eyes.

"Changing what we've done, for the better," we muttered in unison.

"Good luck, ladies," Ino began walking off and was soon out of sight.

"So what's on your agenda?" I asked the two remaining girls.

"Date with Lee," Tenten grinned.

"I'm...going to tell Naruto...how I feel," Hinata replied quietly.

"That's great!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Good luck, I know you can do it!" I said entusiastically, Hinata merely nodded and blushed.

"Go get your man, Hinata!" Tenten said pushing Hinata in the direction of the ramen stand. Hinata hesitantly began to walk away. Leaving Tenten and me.

"Hey, Sakura, before you go...I have a question..." Tenten stated.

"Okay, shoot," I said.

"How do you plan to get out of Konoha, with the place crawling with ninjas?"

"Tenten, it's Friday, the pub is open. And what chuunin on patrol would stop a jounin, wearing _this?_"

"Good point...see ya' at twelve!" Tenten said speeding off to meet Lee. I shook my head and sigh.

'Let's go clubbin'!' I thought before making my way to the gate as fast as I could without using chakra to speed up my walking in my heels.

* * *

**Done with chapter one! **

**I really haven't been focusing on one fic...I feel creative!**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Still ain't ownin' y'all! ENJOY! Read...THEN...REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

Hinata took a deep breath as she readied herself to face the young man she adored. She peeked her head past the corner or the ramen stand where Naruto sat. She squared her shoulders and brushed off the invisible dust on her jacket. She stepped out from beside the ramen stand and turned to walk toward Naruto. She began walking toward him as confidently as she could. But she stopped.

What was she thinking? She couldn't do this! She didn't have the beauty of Tenten, or the confidence of Ino, or...whatever Sakura had! She was just shy Hinata, never going to amount to anything.

Hinata turned and quickly hid beside the side of the ramen stand. She let her back slide down the wall, allowing her to be in a sitting position, and she pulled her legs to her chest. And she stayed there.

**

* * *

PAGE BREAKY!

* * *

**

'Hm...where to go? Well...I have that meeting with Asuma-sensei, but he'll understand,' Ino thought as she walked down the streets of Konoha. After a few minutes of walking she noticed a bright, but well hidden bar.

"It's worth a try," she muttered, shrugging and entering the bar. The inside of the bar was dark, while being relaxing and inviting at the same time. She observed the choice of furniture, a couple of booths, bar stools, and over-stuffed chairs.

'Not to bad...' Ino thought as she headed over to the bar. She ordered a martini with two olives and observed the people in the bar, 'Hm...a few teenagers...three old men?...a brunette and a man with a pinapple shaped head...a few people at the bar...oh...not a bad looking bar tender...WAIT! A man with a pinapple shaped head! SHIKAMARU?'

"Here's your martini, miss," the attractive, young bartender said setting down the drink giving her a suductive smile.

"Thank you," Ino replied with a sexy smile in reply.

"Here alone?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes," she replied feigning a frown.

"I don't see how it's possible," the bartender said sincerly, "A beautiful woman like yourself should have men lining up just to see you."

"T-thank you..." Ino said blushing.

"Ahem... sorry to interrupt, but I need two more beers," a familar voice said, for some odd reason it made Ino uncomfortable and nervous. She looked over at the owner of the voice.

"We were having a conversation, excuse you," she said sharply.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, "He was flirting with you, that's not exactly conversing, and the fact that getting people drinks is what he's paid for."

Ino's eyebrow twitched slightly as the bartender came back with the beers. Shikamaru paided and took the two beers back to the table he shared with the mysterious brunette.

"You know him?" the bartender asked.

"Unfortunately," Ino replied with a frown.

"Well, I better get back to work," the bartender started to walk away, but turned back, "Oh, and my name's Dominic. Stop by anytime..."

"Ino!" she replied filling in his blank, Ino sipped her martini. Shika and the brunette walked by moving toward the exit. But Shika stopped a few feet away from where Ino sat.

"Ino, Asuma-sensei wanted us to get together for a late dinner remember? You should get going," he stated. Ino waved her hand dismissing his statment taking another drink of her martini.

"How troublesome..." she heard Shikamaru before he exited. She sighed and let her head hit the bar.

**

* * *

PAGE BREAKY!

* * *

**

"How am I going to do this?" Hinata asked herself as she tried to pull he legs closer to her.

"Try to do what Hinata -chan?" a cheerful voice asked accompanied by a bark. Hinata jumped at the break in silence. She looked up at boy that the voice belonged to with his dog.

"Hello, Kiba-kun. It is nothing," Hinata lied.

'I just lied to my teammate!'

"Okay, but...why are you sitting in an alley?" Kiba asked with a confused look.

"I-it's very peaceful out here," Hinata lied again, she bite her lip to prevent further lies.

"Whatever you say," Kiba said shrugging, "Oh, I was looking for you."

"For what, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Shino and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us for ice-cream," Kiba said, Akumaru barked in insistance.

"I-I...would love to join you," Hinata replied, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Well, let's go then!" Kiba said with enthusiasum, pulling Hinata by the arm. In the process Hinata was able to see the back of Naruto, before Kiba dragged her away.

**

* * *

**

**PAGE BREAKY!**

**Back to Ino.**

**About 6 martini's later.**

**

* * *

**

"Ino, babe. I think you've had enough," Dominic sighed.

"Maybe you're right, Dom," Ino's words weren't even slightly slurred, but she was drunk. It was obvious she couldn't hold alcohol well.

"You need to sober up. You only have twenty minutes to finish your 'living life to the fullest and making mistakes without regret,'" Dom went all animated about what Ino had told him earlier.

"You know Dom...you're kinda funny," Ino stated giggling a little.

"Go sober up, Ino!" Dominic shooed Ino away from the bar Ino went toward the exit weaving a little as she walked.

"See ya' later, Dom!" Ino called out before making it out to the street.

**

* * *

**

**Done with that chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter later on. And I'll try to work on the other fics...I'll try. **

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

**Tenten and Lee**

**Chapter**

**Begin Time: 11:23p.m.**

* * *

Tenten walked anxiously to where Lee and herself would be meeting. Her mother had complimented on how the young weapons mistress look on the one year anniversary of her intimate relationship. 

Tenten deserved the compliment she received. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a black strapless dress that stopped an inch above her knees. She wore her hair flowing over her shoulders down to mid back and wore a simple necklace that consisted of a single strand of diamonds and silver. She finished the look with stiletto heels that tied around her calves.

She reached the meeting place. Lee stood there waiting. In his green spandex training uniform. Tenten's eyes widen as a thought entered her mind.

'He forgot...' something inside of he hissed, 'No...Lee wouldn't...he loves me...' Tenten relaxed a little as Lee looked over at her smiling.

"Tenten, my love, you love radiant tonight. May I ask the occasion?" Lee said obliviously. Tears had already begun to sting Tenten's eyes.

"You...you don't know?" Tenten's voice faltered as she asked the question already knowing the answer.

"Is it your birthday?" Lee said blankly.

"You really don't know do you..."

"Tenten...I'm sorry...I truly have no clue why you're so worked up," Lee said putting a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"Lee, please...you don't..." Tenten muttered.

"What is it?"

"Our anniversary," Tenten's watery eyes met Lee's.

"Tenten...I...I...forgot... I'm truly sorry...please accept my apology," Lee said taking her hand gently, she pulled away

"No," Tenten whispered, "No Lee. I can't. You've forgotten so many times. My birthday, our dates, our two, seven and our nine month anniversaries. You've forgotten so much. I'm not sure why I even began this relationship..."

"Tenten..." Lee tried to take her hand once again, but failed.

"No, Lee. It's over...I'm sorry," Tenten turned and walked slowly away from what was once her dream for the future but what was now a billion shattered pieces.

Tears were streaming down her face messing up her mascara causing it to streak down her face. After what seemed like hours of walking she entered her apartment. She closed her door, leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She cradled her head in her hands and began to cry.

And she swore to herself this would be one thing she would not change.**

* * *

Chapter End time: 11.37p.m. **

* * *

Very short, I know, but I wanted Tenten to have two chapters to herself, but that one will probably be short too. Next up is...Sakura! 

Oh and don't be confused about the times... because obviously some of these occur at the same time, but whatever. And...girls do get worked up about their boyfriends forget important dates...some do...I think Tenten would


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter begin: **

11.28p.m.

* * *

Sakura began to sneak along the edge of Konoha, trying to be stealthy. Tried...but failed. She was perching on a low tree branch about to leap to the ground and sprint to get out of Konoha unnoticed. ...But her heel just had to get tangled in that vines on that branch, because she just had to wear sharp, stiletto heels that also made her shoe stick into the soft tree branch. So now, she, Haruno Sakura was hanging upside down from a tree branch, and someone was coming. Sakura's back was to that person, but she could feel their chakra.

"Haruno? What are you doing?" a monotonous voice that belong to Hyuuga Neji drawled.

"You know, just hanging out," Sakura replied cynically.

"Very well, Haruno. I'll leave you to your 'hanging out' then," Sakura sighed.

"Hyuuga, would you really leave someone like this?" Sakura asked, she could feel his eyes trail over her body, "Stop checking me out, and get me down!"

"Haruno, is that any way to treat you're savior?" Neji walked to face her. Sakura gave him a cold glare, he ignored it and reached up to pry the girl's shoe from the branch and untangle her from the vines. Gravity took its role to cause Sakura to fall headfirst to the hard ground below, but the Hyuuga caught her with ease, holding her bridal style. Their eyes locked for a moment, but Sakura looked away slightly flustered.

"Neji-san, you can put me down now," Sakura said quietly after a moment or two basking in each others' warmth. Neji quickly put her down and stood there awkwardly.

"Exactly where are you going dressed like that," Neji asked gesturing to orange lace lingerie. Blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks in slight embarrassment.

"A...a...club," she replied.

"Hn..."

"Would you like to join me, Neji?" Sakura asked deviously, grinning in a scary way.

"...No..." Neji began to walk off, but Sakura cleared her throat.

"What?" Neji asked sighing inwardly.

"I just want my shoe back," Sakura said pouting slightly, Neji rolled his eyes but turned back and handed Sakura the shoe he held.

"I'm leaving," Neji once again began to leave only to be stopped by the pink haired girl.

"Why don't you just come with me? It could be fun," Sakura tempted.

"Hn..." Neji replied, back turned to the young kuniochi.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Sakura asked, without waiting for the reply, Sakura grabbed his hand and began dragging him toward the gate.

And off to the club they went...

* * *

**IN THE CLUB!**

**(11.39 p.m.)**

* * *

The bouncer glanced at Sakura as they walked toward the end of the line to get into the club.

"Excuse me! Miss!" The bouncer was calling out to her, Sakura and Neji turned and walked toward him a bit.

"Yes?" she inquired pleasantly.

"V.I.P. pass?" he took out a small laminated card on a chain from his pocket.

"That's very kind of you, but I promised my step mother I would bring my step-brother with me, so I must decline," Sakura leaned forward and whispered to the bouncer, "He's not quite right in the head. A.D.D." Neji was looking off in a different direction.

"I see why, does it have to do with his eyes?"

"They think it was a defect that came with the disorder," she replied feigning a frown.

"Why don't you two go on in," the bouncer pulled another pass from his pocket and handed them to Sakura. Sakura took Neji gently by the hand and lead him into the club.

"You two enjoy!" the bouncer called after them.

"What did you tell him?" Neji's voice whispered in her ear.

"Oh, nothing," she replied smiling deviously.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Not a chance, let's hit the dance floor."

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't that Hatake and Uchiha?" Neji asked, Sakura jerked her head to where he was referring to. Sure enough Kakashi and Sasuke sat with some of the other jounins from Konoha.

"Well...go talk to them if you like, I'm hitting the dance floor!" Sakura shrugged walking down the steps, closer to the crowd of people, the pounding music, and hypnotic lights. Neji sighed and began going the opposite way toward where the jounins resided on the second floor.

Sakura made her way into the center of the floor and began swaying to the music. Moving her hips in rhythm with the music as she felt the vibrations from the bass flow through her. It was sweltering hot on the dance floor and she suddenly knew why they preferred you to were your p.j.s here. That and the fact it's sexier.

"Mind if I dance with you?" she felt a hot breath on her neck. She turned to meet the face of a Konoha jounin.

"Shiranui Genma, Kakashi's friend right?" she asked smiling.

"Haruno Sakura, Kakashi's student?" he countered back.

"Ex-student."

"I see. So how 'bout a dance?"

"I don't see why not," Sakura replied sweetly.

* * *

**To Neji!...And those other people...**

**

* * *

**

"Oi! Neji-san!" Gai greeted his student with a raised shot glass.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Your girlfriend, Haruno, dragged me here. What's wrong Uchiha? Not putting out?" Neji smirked.

"Apparently, Neji-kun, you're not putting out either..." Anko smiled wickedly as she looked out over the dance floor.

"What do you mean Anko-san?" Gai asked after and before downing another shot. Everyone at the table gave Gai a strange look.

"Well, it seems that our young Sakura-chan, has been swept off her feet by our own Genma-kun," Anko replied pouring herself another shot.

'Genma...' Kakashi looked out on the dance floor at two specific people dance together. Correction, practically fucking on the fance floor, 'Dies...'

"Oh,for the love of the 5th, Kakashi has that look again," Kurenia commented. Kakashi stood and advanced toward the grinding pair.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Time:**

**11.46p.m.**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah...I thought this chapter was kinda funny...the tree thing has happened to me... except, I was about ten feet from the ground and I wasn't trying to sneak away, I was trying to drop a water balloon on my friend. It was really scary, I was lucky one of my other friends grabbed my feet...and...I grabbed onto the branch below me after hitting my head...I'm not lying...I've been scared of heights since...actually...that ended last year at Six Flags I rode the Batman & Mr. Freeze.**

**Love Y'all! **

**Review!**


End file.
